Let Me See
by AragornsArwen
Summary: An idea I got after watching GoT S7E02. Jorah is cured and has returned to his Khaleesi. When she summons him to her room, something happens that he has only ever dreamed of.


Let Me See

"Ser Jorah, the queen wants you in her private chambers."

Grey Worm's words immediately got Jorah's attention. For a few moments he wondered what Daenerys could want at this late hour. He had been lying in his bed when there was a knock on the door. When Jorah had opened the door Grey Worm stood outside. He had let him in without hesitation. Then the commander of the Unsullied had uttered those words, words that made Jorah both anxious and really curious.

"Tell her that I will be there as soon as I can."

Grey Worm bowed his head and turned to walk out again. As soon as Jorah had dressed he made his way towards Daenerys's rooms. It had been a turbulent day; he had arrived in the morning at Dragonstone. Tyrion had come to meet him on the shore and after convincing him about the cure Tyrion finally agreed to take him to Daenerys. Their reunion had been emotional; Daenerys had walked to him with quick steps almost looking like she was about to run but held herself back out of formality. Right in front of him she had stopped and asked if he really was cured. As soon as he had shown her his arm she hugged him. During dinner he had then told everyone about how he got to Oldtown and was cured by Samwell Tarly. Daenerys had looked intently at him during the whole evening, in a way he had never seen her look at him before.

* * *

Now he was standing outside her room, his throat dry from anticipation. He knocked on her door three times and heard a "Come in!" from the other side. After entering and closing the door behind him, Jorah saw Dany sit on her bed in what appeared to be her nightdress. He could barely take her eyes from her, never in his life had he seen a more beautiful woman than Daenerys Targaryen. Her dress was made of a thin shimmering material coloured light blue. As soon as she had noticed him arrive, she said:

"There you are. Welcome, Ser Jorah. Please, stand before me."

Jorah did as he was told, walking around her bed that was in the centre of the room to where she sat.

"My queen, you wanted to speak to me?" Jorah said in his usual, formal manner he used when speaking to her.

Daenerys stood up, straightened her dress and smiled towards him.

"Yes. I feel I haven't had the chance to speak properly to my greatest adviser since he arrived. I am very happy to have you back, Ser."

When she said "greatest adviser" Jorah couldn't help but feeling proud although he had to keep himself from smiling. Daenerys continued:

"I admit that I was more worried about you this time than ever before. I have always known you as a good fighter in battle but this fight was completely new and different, to me but first and foremost for you," she turned and walked towards the window. Jorah remained in the same place, not moving nor changing his expression. "Greyscale is a terrible disease, everyone in this world knows that. Never in my mind had I ever imagined that someone close to me would contract it. Yes, even if I had banished you Jorah I admit that I still saw you as someone close to me. I missed you terribly even though you had betrayed me and I had never felt so hurt in my entire life."

At the mention of his betrayal, Jorah lowered his head and was unable to look at his Khaleesi.

"Look at me, Jorah." He heard her say. Again he looked up at her. She was now standing by a window, her head turned towards him and her eyes looking at him intently. The wind was blowing through her hair, making it stand out slightly behind her. In the darkness of the room aside from a couple of lit torches it almost made her look like a spirit not from this world, but a beautiful spirit at that.

"I have forgiven you completely now. Once again you have proved to me that you are my most loyal servant and no matter what happens, you always find a way back to me. I should have learned that earlier, it would probably take away a huge part of my worries. Not saying that I will ever forget your betrayal, it will always be in my memory. But long time has gone and you have saved me many times since that. I have missed you, perhaps even more than I should and the thought of you dead fills me with horror."

Jorah was astounded by her words. He looked her in the eyes again as she came back to where he stood. Finally he took the courage to open his mouth.

"May I speak, Khaleesi?"

Afraid that she was going to deny him, he lowered his head once more. Her next words surprised him.

"Of course. So far it has only been me who has spoken, you have to say your words as well. I wish for us not to be formal at this occasion, let us speak more freely."

For the first time since coming to Daenerys's room, the corners of Jorah's mouth went up slightly and he felt his shoulders relax. He still kept his stance.

"Never, ever doubt my loyalty to you. I live and die for you, Khaleesi. When I was at the Citadel in Oldtown, they told me there was no cure, that it would only take six months for me to turn mad and that I would be departed the next day. They asked me if I had any specific wishes for my last time there but I had none. I was going to write you a letter, a letter telling you how proud I was and how I wished to be at your side. That is not all, I was also going to tell you the same thing I said when we parted in Vaes Dothrak; I love you, Daenerys Stormborn. I have loved you from the first moment I met you. I know that my love can never be returned but I hope that I will remain by your side, that is all I wish for."

Daenerys felt tears in her eyes. _He still loves me._ But of course he did, this was Jorah after all. Closing the distance between them again, she said with a shaky voice:

"You, you were going to spend your last time in safety only writing me a letter?"

"Yes Khaleesi, I…"

"Please, call me Daenerys. I told you that we should not be formal now." She raised her hand as she said this.

"Daenerys" Jorah emphasized the name, "I would have let you known that in life and in death, you would always have my support. I would not allow myself to die without saying goodbye as well as I could offer you. You are the light of my life, without you I would not stand here right now. I love you and I will always love you. Now that I know I am completely free from the disease, I will continue to do whatever I can to serve you and make you happy."

Daenerys couldn't hold back her tears any longer. As they started to stream down her face she took a few more steps towards her knight so that only inches separated them. She looked up at him, at that handsome face which despite its age showed new signs of youth. He looked back down at her with a mix of compassion and confusion. Finally she raised her arms and closed them around his shoulders, whimpering into his neck. The gesture nearly threw Jorah off guard, this was certainly not what he had expected when he came here. Slowly, he encircled his arms around her waist, his face bending down only to feel her soft hair on his cheek. Taking a deep breath he could feel the sweet essence of lavender, which made him relax even more.

* * *

They stood there for they did not know how long. It was Daenerys who released her hold on him. Her tears had stopped since long but there were still traces of them on her cheeks.

"Did it hurt?" she suddenly asked after taking a small step back, still holding her hand on his arm.

"What?"

"When Sam cured you and picked the sick skin off, did it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt. It felt like torture. When he was done he used herbal ointments so the skin would heal properly. It still hurts sometimes but so far it is healing according to plan."

Daenerys looked down, then up at his face, down and finally up at his face again. What she said next, Jorah couldn't believe he heard:

"Let me see."

"My queen, I do not think this is appropriate…"

"Let me see!"

Hearing the demanding tone in her voice, Jorah had no choice but to obey. He took off his shirt, showing his still scarred skin. It was red but healing nicely. When Dany saw it she was close to tears again. Once more she closed the distance and Jorah had to keep himself from breathing too hard. Many times had he imagined standing like this before his Khaleesi but now that it was reality, he found it difficult to compose himself.

Daenerys's eyes raked over Jorah's torso, her mouth shaped in a thin line. His skin was red and patchy across his left hand, arm, shoulders, entire chest and stomach. She went around him to look at his back but that was mostly intact. When she returned to his front, she stretched out a hand to touch the skin on his chest. Slowly, she moved it from the left side to the right, up to his right shoulder, around his neck and then down his left shoulder and arm. Her caress was just as he had imagined; soft yet determined.

Suddenly he felt her mouth right where his heart was. This action surprised them both but Daenerys couldn't help it. She had missed him so, even in a way she had never thought about. His skin was warm and soft yet masculine under her lips and she could also feel his heartbeat, beating hard for her. _Only her._ Jorah couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a sigh. Hearing that made Daenerys feel warm inside. On pure instinct, she kissed her way up the same path her hand had taken just a few minutes ago. The whole time she listened to his quiet sounds of pleasure, felt the rumble in his chest and sensed that he had probably dreamt about this many times. It made her feel powerful knowing that she was the only one who could do this to him.

When her lips left his skin he immediately looked down at her again, taking her head in his hands and putting his forehead to hers.

"Daenerys, I…"

"Ssshh." She put her fingertips on his lips and then let them caress him lightly across his chin and then down his throat, finally stopping over his heart again. Their mouths inched closer and closer, Jorah's panting making Daenerys feel more and more aroused.

Finally they could feel their lips against one another. Tentatively at first, as if to feel and getting to know the other's texture and technique. After a while, Daenerys opened her mouth and let her tongue caress Jorah's lips. He was quick to open his mouth in return and finally, they both let go. Their mouths and tongues danced together in tandem, as if they hadn't done anything else in their lives. Jorah's mouth was intoxicating, his stubble creating a friction Daenerys had never experienced before.

From when they had started kissing, Jorah's hands had wandered down through Daenerys's silky hair to her waist. He couldn't believe this was happening, the queen he had loved so much for so long was kissing him, kissing him at her own free will. He couldn't get enough, now that she had proved to be willingly kissing him he devoured her mouth, her soft lips in contrast to his more rough ones making him feel sensations he hadn't felt in a long time. In fact, since he never had loved anyone as much as he loved Daenerys, he had never felt this good while being intimate with someone else.

* * *

For they did not know how long they just stood there in each others arms, kissing and enjoying the new sensations. When they finally had to part for air they both panted. Both were still holding on to the other and Daenerys had never felt so sure about anything in her life as she did right now.

"Jorah, I know you love me. Now I am certain, I love you too. Be mine tonight."

Now it was Jorah's time to feel tears in his eyes. He kissed her again, this time more raw and hard. The kiss ended as quick as it had started. While holding her cheeks in a steady grip, he said in a loving voice:

"My queen, my Khaleesi, my Daenerys…"

With that, he started to remove her dress from her shoulders.


End file.
